


amethyst

by kireisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bus rides are fun lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireisoo/pseuds/kireisoo
Summary: bit by bit, they fall.alternatively: kyungsoo stares at an incredibly handsome stranger on the bus a lot.





	amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> this made no sense lol

he sees him.

kyungsoo sees him so far away but always there. normal people would describe it creepy but kyungsoo is not normal and he would describe it as nothing short of ordinary. his gaze is a longing one, always just watching and never doing anything.

he's currently sitting near the back of the bus, on the left side, and he can see the young man sit a few seats in front of him, two to be exact, and he's studying the back of his head. it's not weird, kyungsoo reminds himself.

this process has occurred only a few times before --  he hopes to do something else, it has been around two months since this has began. he doesn't have a name to brand on this familiar but unfamiliar face.

he longs to do something, maybe a greeting or simple deed to brighten up the other's day. he doesn't like the frown that graces his face. he's seen him smile once, the man decided to sit on the right side of the bus adjacent to him, and he was laughing at something on his phone and he swears the rain that day was non-existent. it's not love but merely a one-sided understanding of  _yes we sometimes see each other and we're not crossing any boundaries_.

they're plain commuters, having to commence with their daily obligations and completing mundane tasks for other people's sake. it's slightly pitiful, the way he sees it; him, a person conforming with the normal aspects of life and virtually finds excitement in seeing this stranger who catches his bus three stops after he gets on.

kyungsoo wonders, is it possible to know so much about a person without knowing something as simple as their name? he could name countless futile details about this person. for example, where he gets off, it's two stops before his stop and, sometimes if the bus stays at the next traffic light for too long, he sees the man enter a university business building near by. he's wearing a black jacket, black ripped jeans and navy blue chuck taylors.

kyungsoo knows his best angle; when the man looks off to the side through a window and he's curiously looking at something, kyungsoo can almost see his entire face and how the sun shines on his face, highlighting every feature. and like this, with the wonder evident, a faint smile blooming, face bright, he looks good like this, he thinks.

kyungsoo can probably write a ten-page essay about his facial features. from his flawless skin, messy brown hair, dark chocolate-coloured eyes, nicely shaped nose, plump lips-- every single feature looks as if it's been carved by the gods themselves. but he reminds himself, this isn't a form of love or infatuation, it's just unfortunate that he's been able to catch him looking around too often that he memorises even the smallest of characteristics.

and it's unfortunate that he's never done anything more than sit and watch him from afar.

 

 

 

 

it's one of those days, the normal days where kyungsoo closes his eyes occasionally and revels in his thoughts. his bus ride is an hour long and he could do so much but it still feels like he doesn't have enough time.

he cherishes these long moments and he wants more of it because he knows that as soon as he reaches the end, he'll always be wanting more. and he doesn't really care that he spends some of it on staring at the man who rides the same bus as him on weekdays. he's sitting in the seat of kyungsoo's and he wants to know what he does on weekends, he wants to know what his aspirations are, what he doesn't like and what he does like.

but all of those invisible questions are ones he knows will always be unanswered, there isn't an ounce of courage left inside of him to simply say  _hi_ to him. he's not sure if he's sad by this revelation or not, he knows that this is what was to become of their aquaintanceship. he thinks of a future of with the two of them, hopefully being more than what they are now.

kyungsoo reassures himself, that he's okay with looking on, never associating himself with the other and just sitting with space in between them with people to fill the gap. and he continues to say, that this, whatever this is, is a form of curiousity and nothing else.

although kyungsoo can't deny the fact that the man has this certain aura around him. the stranger has this mysterious edge but, at the same time, is like an open book. the way he does oridinary tasks, he does with grace, in a way that suits him. from the way he runs his hand through his hair, for some reason, the thumping of kyungsoo's heart can be heard alongside the music coming from the stranger's earphones.

his oozes with confidence, one that doesn't shout egotism but displays poise. his strong build, his beautiful features, his supposed everything; he nearly seems perfect. kyungsoo can't deny the fact that he feels some sort of attraction towards him but it won't grow so he's not going to let it.

but he's nervous as he only watches and not act, there's nervousness coursing through his body, he's fidgeting, his heart feels like it's about to burst and he's losing his breath. these signs are obvious red alerts but he doesn't feel the need to be scared of it, but to embrace it instead.

he listens to jongin's music and he likes the way his heart thumps with the beat of the drums.

the beat could let his attraction grow, and he's nervous because he might let it.

 

 

 

 

kyungsoo's having a terrible day. having drank too much last night, he woke up later than usual, and had to run for his bus. he looks like a mess and right now, all he wants to do is crawl back into his bed and shield himself from seeing light. he's never clubbing again, even if his best friend, baekhyun, begs him to since apparently he works all the time and is too boring.

as he sitting down in the bus, he's squinting his eyes because gosh was the sun always this damn bright? he's absentmindedly ruffling his hair and slouching in his seat, the only real reason he's not sleeping on the bus is because the seats are way too uncomfortable.

the bus comes to a stop and it's only when the _man_ boards the bus does kyungsoo realise that he's actually on the bus and in public. he's widening his eyes and quickly grabs his phone and uses it as a mirror. he's gaping and he looks like walking and talking zombie. he makes an effort to try and fix the hairstyle he spent thirty minutes on this morning, and fixes his seating position.

he clears his throat and looks over to where the other is seating. today, he's sitting on the right side, a seat in front of him, and his eyes are already closed. the man looks to be in the same state as him, utterly deadbeat and disheveled.

he wonders on a sunny monday like this, what the stranger did on a sunday night. maybe he went clubbing as well, if he did he might've been to the same club kyungsoo was at. so far, kyungsoo has only seen him in the bus, it's always been this environment. and it's the same picture every time, him with sun shining brightly through the glass pane, and chairs and people in the background. he wonders what he's like.

kyungsoo's looking outside his window and he sees the university, and a crowd of people pile out. the bus is moving and he remembers he's only two stops away so he looks around his seat to make sure that he hasn't dropping anything. he stops in his actions when he realises. he looks toward his right in hope that he doesn't see the stranger.

the stranger's there, sleeping and completely unaware of his surroundings. completely unaware that he's missed his stop.

he must be a little selfish for thinking this because now kyungsoo's thinking,  _oh shit_ , he can't tell a stranger that they've missed their stop. it's weird but he can't just not tell someone who's more than a stranger to him (but only he really knows that). he doesn't even know how to actually wake him and tell him of his predicament. he's too socially awkward and he's sincerely hoping that the other wakes up himself and soon, so he can save him from his internal battle.

and it really seems as if someone read his mind because by some miracle as kyungsoo was going to get off the bus, the stranger is waking up and the surprise is evident on his face. and kyungsoo tries to avoid looking at him, and through his peripheral vision he can see him frantically looking around. he expected this but the other's gaze stops somewhere.

kyungsoo wants to know he's looking at, and he really can't just hold his gaze on the area in front of him because this persistent thought is prodding at him. so he gave in and moved his gaze slowly to the right to make it seem like he's casually looking around but he halts when he sees the man looking at him, inquiringly.

he feels like a deer caught in the headlights and he can't tear his gaze away. he's scared to think that the other might be angry at him but he looks more confused. but it stops as he relaxes into his seat. kyungsoo couldn't be more confused at this point, he's concerned because the other'll obviously be late for something if he's going there periodically, and he would've thought that the other would be more anxious and less at ease.

the bus comes to a stop so kyungsoo makes his way to the front to get off. he feels the man's gaze follow him, and he's not sure what it entails or if he even wants to find out. he hears footsteps behind him and he's hoping that it might be him.

as kyungsoo steps off, he's already making his usual right turn towards his building but this time as he walks, he glances over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the person who walked behind him. he doesn't see the familiar messy brown hair but he notices the man with the hood of his jacket thrown over his head, walking towards the opposite direction.

kyungsoo looks down at the person's feet to make sure, and smiles when he sees those navy blue chuck taylors.

 

 

 

 

kyungsoo is someone who's not very good with change.

when something in his daily routine changes, his mind goes haywire. and that morning, he's already up and ready, ready to tackle the day and write reports, he boards his bus and aims to sit down in his usual seat, near the back of the bus on the left side-- when it happens. something changes.

what greets him is the sight of his favourite stranger, sitting in _his_ usual seat, looking down at his phone, music blasting through his earphones, still as handsome and unbothered as ever. kyungsoo stops in his tracks and he's frozen, unsure of what to to do. he can't tell him to move out of his seat because one, he technically doesn't own it and there are many other seats on this bus since it's very early into the bus ride, and two, it's plain rude.

but  _why_ , out of all the seats in the bus, did he decide to sit in his usual seat? they've been doing this routine for nine months now and it's making him so incredibly stuck, his mind's going haywire.

so much so, that he's only broken out of his reverie when the bus driver abruptly moves forward to continue driving.

he stumbles forward and catches himself by grabbing onto a nearby pole and notices the stranger look up from his phone. he looks up, only to meet his eyes, and they both stare for a few moments. the stranger begins with a slight cough mixed with a chuckle.

"uh-"

kyungsoo widens his eyes slightly and quickly makes his way to seat next to the other and busies himself with his phone, trying to ignore the other's presence.

kyungsoo blushes and he feels bad, the stranger must've noticed that he wanted to sit there, and he must've stood there long enough for the other to notice. he silently laments the fact that he just stood in the middle of the bus when almost all of the seats were practically empty. and it might be him feeling slightly flustered but the stranger must've noticed kyungsoo enough to know that he sits there but  _no_ it can't be that.

he's feeling flustered and he's not entirely sure why. it's either because he feels embarrassed from standing dumbly in the bus or because of the fact that, albeit him hearing the other's voice before, he was about spoke to him directly, something could've came out of his mouth and kyungsoo would've been blessed to hear it. both reasons are more or less embarrassing but reassures himself that the reason was probably, hopefully, the former.

how dare he? how dare he make him feel like this? he's a perfectly okay twenty-six year old, he shouldn't be feeling like a giddy teenager who's head over heels for their crush. the man didn't do anything but  _still_ , the man was the reason for him to feel like he's in-love with some stranger for their looks. and he's not, he's sure the man must have the greatest of personalities, being incredibly handsome is just a bonus.

and he completely scraps that idea because he is nothing like a teenager fawning over their crush because he's a responsible adult, and this person he admires from afar is _not_ his crush.

and as he looks up from his phone towards his left, he sneaks a peek at the other. the peek remains as a wistful gaze and it stays long enough for the other to look towards his right and catch it. kyungsoo looks back down, mortified but for whatever reason, he can't help himself really, he looks back at the man and sees him staring at him. from kyungsoo's second look, a small smile appears on his lips and he switches his gaze back to his phone.

kyungsoo, a little breathless, also looks down at his own phone and settles into his seat, trying to relax and ready himself for a new routine to arise. and kyungsoo, feeling all right, decides that he doesn't mind this, he doesn't mind this change at all.

 

 

 

 

 

kyungsoo's noticing all the small details in the man, and he can't help but remember it incredibly well.

it's almost like he's obssessed but he really isn't, he's just very observant. and it doesn't exactly improve the man's case because he's so open in everything he does. first of all, jongin's most definitely not a morning person, anyone with eyes can see it the moment they see him in his natural state. secondly, he can't concentrate in the morning, and lastly, he looks especially cute and adorable when he's tired.

the man could honestly, sleep anywhere and anytime if he wanted to -- place him inside a forest and throw in an earthquake and he'd probably sleep through it. he looks so peaceful like that, without a frown on his face and simply sleeping his worries away. he returns his gaze to his phone and replies to a few emails and checks his social media.

kyungsoo can't actually believe himself, that he's almost nearing his thirtys and he hasn't been able to find a significant other. he's had a few girlfriends and one boyfriend, but none of his relationships seemed serious enough for him to be tied down. he's not even sure if he's felt love yet, what is it supposed to feel like?

it's been two years since his last relationship and his friends have been trying to set him up with people, using reasons like, kyungsoo's too uptight because of work or too lonely, too boring, too serious. and he's worried, worried that they might be right. he's liked the single life for the past two years but, lately, he can feel this loneliness reside in his apartment.

kyungsoo's thoughts are interrupted when a phone starts to ring, he knows it's not his when he looks down at his own to see it in the middle of writing an email. he looks to the other side and sees jongin sleepily, disconnects his earphones and answers his phone.

he wonders why he even disconnected his earphones from his phone, does he know there's a microphone in the earphones? it's a weird action to spare a thought to but he already knows as much as a person could know about stranger that he might as well notice this.

during the ten months they've shared, kyungsoo's only heard his voice three times, this being the fourth. kyungsoo thinks about how his voice would sound directed to him, or how it would sound like when he's saying his name. it's an abrupt thought as well as the stop, and how the man's already standing up to get off the bus.

kyungsoo looks up sadly and frowns. he already misses him for some weird reason. he looks at the seat he previously sat on but surprisingly sees the man's earphones there. without processing the situation, he's gathering his belongings, stands up and quickly gets the earphones. he looks for anything else he's might've forgotten and makes quick strides to get off the bus.

his surroundings are not all too familiar too him and he's looking around, desparately trying to find the familiar handsome brown hair guy. among the crowd of students, he finds the stranger still speaking on his phone, and impulsively, he runs.

the man is not too far from him, so in a matter of seconds he's already right behind him. that's when he's realised what he's done. he literally just got off the bus for a stranger, to give him his earphones. he doesn't even know this person and now he has to catch another bus to get to his workplace. he's searching for a reason why and from looking at the man before him the only one answer that pops up in his mind (a chance at love). and right now, this answer is what's making do weird things, he's feeling brave all of a sudden and kyungsoo's going to take the leap of faith and do it. this is his only chance, this is it.

"wait!"

the stranger stops in his tracks and turns around. as he turns, kyungsoo has forgotten about breathing altogether and it doesn't help that he just ran for him. he stares for a moment at the other's face, trying to gather his thoughts but quickly regains his composure.

the man has a studden smile on his face and he's slowly putting his phone down, and kyungsoo could hear little shouts coming from the speaker of the phone but the man's blatantly ignoring it. he looks down at the ground, too shy to look at the other. kyungsoo lifts his right hand to reveal the forgotten earphones.

"um, you left this on the bus."

the other doesn't reach to retrieve it so, hesitatingly, kyungsoo looks up.

the man's smiling, and as soon as kyungsoo met his gaze, he took the earphones with his right hand, he took kyungsoo's right hand that continued to stay midair. the stranger slipped his fingers into his palm, slowly as if savouring this moment, a moment they've been longing for. it's awkward with the earphones in the way and it makes kyungsoo giggle, only to redden from the embarrassing noise he made. they hold their gaze as the man's smile grows and then he's shaking kyungsoo's hand.

losing his breath, it's something he's noticed when he's around the other. it's not healthy and it's weird but he also doesn't mind, something he's also took notice of ever since this wonderful change has occurred.

the gaze they're sharing, is telling themselves more than what they could share through words but it's okay, they've been doing this for months and they've been doing fine. and they both know this well, because what comes from the stranger's lips is,

"my name's kim jongin and after all these months, it's nice to finally meet you."

 

 

 

 

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/kireisoo) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/444168)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for any mistakes and the lapslock!! comments are very much appreciated c:  
> cross posted on aff!


End file.
